Relieving Tensions
by chalkboardcalzone
Summary: Excerpts from Hermione's Journal and The Secret Notes of Severus Snape. Silly, lemony, and a bit OOC. :)


Hermione's Journal

6 October

What am I going to do? I swear, I never intended for this to happen! Imagine this: seventh year double potions class, (Slytherin and Gryffindor again!), and I, a level-headed, intelligent Head Girl, realize that I am staring at my professor. I pretended to be very interested in the lacewing in front of me, but I couldn't get the fact that I was staring at _Snape_ out of my head. I am so glad that Lavender or Parvati didn't see me blush! I wasn't thinking about him, really! Just about the fact that I was staring at him. At least at first…more on this later, Ron is knocking.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

6 October

Another horrible day full of dim-witted, absolutely ignorant _children_. This is not where I should be…I should be in a well-funded research lab, inventing potions all day and never having to gaze upon the visages of hundreds of snot-nosed brats. Malfoy was especially trying today, but of course I had to _give_ the little arse points where I itched to take fifty, and damn Lucius to hell. I do not even want to mention the headache that Mr. Celebrity Potter inflicted on me today. And his groupie, the incredibly annoying Ms. Know-All Granger seemed to think I had a spinach leaf between my teeth or a dragon's blood stain on my robes. I think I shall go have a nice glass of Ogden's best to ready myself for tomorrow's arduous duties.

***

Hermione's Journal

7 October

Okay, last night was terrible. After Ron came and fetched me for dinner, I had to ward off his groping hands every time I tried to take a bite of shepherd's pie. I guess I'm not the only one whose hormones are raging these days. Speaking of which, back to Professor Snape. Anyway, the more I thought about the _act_ of looking at him, the more I thought about what I was seeing. Even though he is rather horrible, and walks around like a great bloody bat, he does have nice eyes. And hands, yes…his hands are nice. Oh, god, I'm going mad!!!!!!

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

10 October

Last night I caught the ever-curious Miss Granger in the Restricted Section, looking at books that I would rather not think of her in connection with. I do dearly hope that she will not be experimenting with her new knowledge with Mr. Weasley. The thought of two of the least attractive students in the school fornicating in the halls is enough to turn even Hagrid's very tolerant stomach.

***

Hermione's Journal

10 October

I think I am going to die of embarrassment. Snape caught me looking at sex books last night. Snape…. I really just went to the library to do some research for History of Magic, but my mind started wandering, and I just found myself in that section. I'm glad he didn't give me detention, though, because I don't know if I could handle a night alone with him in the dungeons just now. I'm also glad that the library is very dark at night so that he didn't see my blush when I saw it was him. I might have to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit tomorrow. I think I am coming down with something.

***

Hermione's Journal

11 October

Okay, I have Potions again this afternoon. I will not stare at Snape. I will not stare at Snape. I will not stare too much at Snape. I will not stare at Snape for very long. I will not let Snape see me staring at him. Updates later to see how I fared….

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

11 October

I had a most curious session with the always delightful Gryffindors. I really must make sure to check my robes and my teeth before class; Miss Granger seemed to think that I had either something unseemly on my person or that the lesson was embroidered into the fabric of my garments. 

***

Hermione's Journal

11 October (continued)

I failed miserably. Even Ron the dolt asked me what was wrong three times during class. And I know that Snape saw me, because he gave me a funny look. I wonder if he knows what I am thinking about when I look at him. Oh no. Please don't let him connect this with the sex books. (Note: Must find book on seduction.) I think I really need some mental help. I think I'm starting to find his hair sexy….

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

13 October

Another pleasant weekend away from the horrors of teaching Potions. I finally got to work on that Weight-Loss Potion that I'm developing for the American group. If I ever have time to finish the blasted thing, it should bring in quite a supplement to the paltry salary that Dumbledore feels that my talents deserve. One disturbing bit: on Saturday night I had a most…arousing dream about a certain bushy-haired, formerly buck-toothed student. I am going to retire to my chambers now to relieve some tensions before I think too far on this. 

***

Hermione's Journal

13 October

Ron tried to get me to go for a walk with him all weekend. I kept refusing, because I know what he is going to ask me, and I really want to put _that _conversation off for as long as possible. I am so glad today is Sunday, because I won't have to be cooped up with him and Harry tomorrow. Honestly, the two of them can be so…male! I wonder if Professor Snape ever gets horny and foul like the two of them do. Speaking of whom, I had a really erotic dream about him last night. I hope he can't read minds, or I will be getting a lot of points taken from Gryffindor for lewd thoughts when I see him tomorrow.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

14 October

Gods help me, I think I have identified the look with which Miss Granger has been gracing me for the past weeks. Perhaps this idea is a remnant of the dream this weekend, but I would swear that her eyes are full of lust. Now whether she is lusting after me or whether I am simply in the way of her daydreams about Weasley is another matter. I really don't know which would be worse.

***

Hermione's Journal

21 October

I think I am in love with Professor Snape. There, I said it. I just had to get that off my chest since class today. His gorgeous eyes, his luscious hands, even his long hair. He is all I have been able to think about. And today, I caught his eye during class, and this is probably wishful thinking, but I would have bet all the Galleons that I own that he was looking at me, too. And it wasn't his usual hateful look either. Who would have ever thought I would be asking this: Do I have a chance with Snape?

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

28 October

I have tried my hardest to get this girl out of my mind, but I am afraid I am failing miserably. I have never, ever had thoughts like this about a student before. What is it about this one? Maybe her intelligence, her skill at Potions. When did I get so sentimental and romantic? Maybe I need to take a short vacation at St. Mungo's. It really seems that I have been having more encounters with her in the halls than usual. Perhaps she is following me? Dear gods, I have never had to deal with a teenage girl's lust before, and I am quite at a loss as to what to do.

***

Hermione's Journal

28 October

I really think that Professor Snape is following me around. Every time I am out patrolling on Head Girl duty, every time I am studying in the library, he is there. Sometimes it's only the swish of black robes, or the sound of his voice carrying through the corridors, but I know he is there. Maybe I just need to pay a visit to St. Mungo's. Dumbledore has announced a last-minute Halloween dance, nothing too fancy, but I have _got_ to find the perfect outfit to turn the head of one sexy Potions Master.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

30 October

Dumbledore has just informed me that my attendance is mandatory at his little party tomorrow. Sometimes I have doubts about his sexual orientation, the way he likes decorating for those blasted dances. So now I will have to spend valuable research time chaperoning a school full of idiots and guarding the punch bowl like the Crown Jewels. I am also going to have to try not to stare at Miss Granger in a dress. (Note: Wear _very_ loose robes tomorrow night).

***

Hermione's Journal

1 November

The dance tonight was absolutely incredible. Well, I guess it is now the morning, but I won't quibble. Parvati and Lavender helped me get ready, and I think I looked stunning (so did someone else, but I'll get to that). They tamed my frizz into shiny ringlets, did my makeup (not too heavily), and chose some gorgeous green dress robes for me that brought out the bits of auburn in my hair. Anyway, the dance was great. It wasn't formal like the Yule Ball two years ago, but most of the girls were pretty dressed up. We didn't really have dates, either, we just showed up at about 8 or 9. Also, there were treat bags of sweets and stuff from Zonko's for everyone. I don't know where Dumbledore came up with all that stuff in just 3 days. 

Well, I'm having a good time, dancing with Harry, Ron, and Neville, and then guess who walks in? Yep, Snape. He was wearing black dress robes that looked really expensive. He walked in with a horrible sneer on his face and stood in a corner. Then, he looked at me. I will always remember that moment. He stopped sneering, nodded at me, and…I think…he _smiled_ at me. Not a grin, but the corner of his mouth definitely moved in an upward direction. I almost wet my robes. I'm so glad Ron didn't see that or I would never hear the end of it. Maybe next time we have a dance, I will get up the nerve to talk to him.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

1 November

I was unable to make an entry last night following Dumbledore's little party; I had some tensions to relieve. I do not know what has overcome me regarding Miss Granger, but I believe that last night I may have smiled at her. It must have been the glass of Ogden's best I had before making my appearance. Yes, that was it. She looks amazing in green.

***

Hermione's Journal

2 December

A whole month since the Halloween dance, and Snape has not looked at me or called on me one time. I don't know what I did wrong. I hadn't even been staring at him that much lately! I think I might cry. Why is it that even when what he does to me is no more than what Harry and Ron do, I always cry? Third year, when he called me a know-it-all, I cried. And now all he is doing is ignoring me. I can put up with it. Be strong, Granger!!!

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

2 December

Another day of torture in the same room as Hermione. I have begun calling her by her first name, at least in my mind and notes. It is such a musical appellation that it threatens to slip off of my tongue whenever she is around, so I have taken to ignoring her in class. I hope she understands this, and does not get too upset by it. What am I talking about? She probably does not even notice. She hasn't so much as glanced at me since the Halloween dance. An entire month! Maybe her crush on me has faded, leaving me with this longing I cannot seem to get rid of. It probably was Weasley who she was thinking about the whole time. Damn her! And damn Lucius Malfoy, just for good measure.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

3 December

Last night after writing in this very journal, I was forced to pay the esteemed Madam Pomfrey a visit after inexplicably breaking my hand after punching a wall. Of course, I left out that last clause in my report to our resident Mediwitch, but I believe that she saw right through my ruse. Thank Merlin she does not know the reasoning behind my rash action. I have resolved to put Hermione Miss Granger out of my mind. Lusting after an uninterested student is a sure sign of age, and is most unbecoming. 

***

Hermione's Journal

20 December

Dumbledore thought that the Halloween dance went so well that tonight he announced a Yule Dance for Christmas Eve. I am not going to go. I don't want to see Snape (the _arse_hole) in his dress robes. In fact, I think I am going to sit in my room and read. _Not_ about Potions.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

20 December

My increasingly homosexual Headmaster announced _another_ dance today, this time with a Christmas theme. I told him that I will not attend, my position at Hogwarts be damned. I do not wish to see Miss Granger in her dress robes. I believe I will stay here by the fire with a nice snifter of brandy and not think about her.

***

Hermione's Journal

24 December

Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I am not at the dance. Lavender and Parvati were really disappointed that they weren't going to get to make me over again, but I faked a stomach virus and tucked myself into bed until they were gone. Ron offered to stay with me, but I told him in great detail all the food he was going to miss, and so he went to the dance with minimum convincing. But now, I wish I were there so I could dance with Snape or at least see if he would even look at me. I think I will go to the library and find something new to read that doesn't make me think of him.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

24 December

I wonder if Miss Granger is dancing with Weasley. I wonder what color her robes will be this time. I wish I was there so I could see her, but I doubt I would be able to take my eyes off of her. She probably would not notice my attentions in any case. I think I shall make a trip to the library while there is no chance of a student interrupting my perusal of the shelves.

***

Hermione's Journal

25 December

This has got to be the best Christmas of my entire life. Last night, I went to the library, and after I had sat there for a little bit, Professor Snape came in. He didn't see me at first, so I just looked at him from my dark little corner of the table. He didn't look like he had been at the party, but he looked great in his regular robes, anyway. He started browsing through the shelves, running his long fingers across the spines of the books, and I couldn't resist. I had to find out why he had been avoiding me. I went up to him and touched him on the shoulder. He flinched just a bit, then turned around to face me:

"Professor Snape," I said. "Have I done something wrong lately?" (I'm a straightforward girl, what can I say?)

"Not yet, Miss Granger, but if you do not tell me this instant what you are doing here harassing me in the library instead of having fun with your…friends…then I will assume the worst. And the worst, Miss Granger, will be very bad indeed."

I almost fainted when he said that. It was so seductive and full of meaning … especially in that naughty voice of his.

"Um..I…really didn't want to go to the dance. I thought I would come here to be alone."

"I see." He looked me up and down then, and nodded slightly. "Well, I would be most grateful if you would make your selection and kindly return to Gryffindor Tower. I, too, wish to be alone."

"You don't really mind if I stay here, do you, Professor? I promise I will sit really quietly just there and I won't bother you at all." I'm sure I sounded like a total idiot, babbling my head off, but I didn't stop there. "You see, it's just, I really don't want Ron to find me because he wants to dance with me, or maybe do more than dance, but I love someone else and I don't know how to tell him…."

Snape held a long-fingered hand up. 

"Spare me the details of your love life, Miss Granger. You may stay, but you have to promise that you won't make a single sound." His voice dropped to a gravelly whisper at the end. I couldn't even manage a "yes, sir," so I simply nodded and sank into my spot at the end of the table.

After a few minutes, I was so engrossed in the Transfiguration text I was reading, that I had forgotten about Snape's presence. He wouldn't allow me to for long, though. Suddenly, I felt warm breath on my neck and I opened my mouth to cry out. Long fingers closed themselves over my mouth, and I heard a voice at my ear: "Not a single sound, Miss Granger."

I nodded, and Snape removed his hand to the back of the chair, swiveling it around to face him. His head was bent low, long strands of black hair falling forward. He was breathing hard, and the look in his eyes was almost frighteningly animal.

"Do you know, Miss Granger, why I did not attend the dance tonight?" I shook my head no. "Because of you, Hermione. Because of you." Without any explanation of this cryptic comment, he moved suddenly, his mouth on mine in a deliciously soft, tender kiss. I was so surprised, I forgot to close my eyes, and I saw his begin to widen. He pulled his face away from mine quickly. He took a step backward as he stood up straight. "I apologize, Miss Granger. I do not know what came over me."

"Please, don't be sorry. I'm not." I bit my lip, waiting for his response to this admission of my feelings. It came quickly, as Snape swooped down on me again. 

"Not one single sound, Miss Granger. You need…punishment." He gave me a purely wicked grin, then, as he lifted me roughly from the library chair and pulled me over his knee. I shook my head no frantically, my eyes wide in mock horror, as Snape pulled my black school robes up over my knees and bum. Drawing back one of those luscious hands, he spanked me quite sharply. Biting my lip to keep from crying out, I wiggled my body close to his. I could feel clearly the evidence that he was enjoying this exercise. I braced myself for another slap, but none came.

"I think you may be enjoying your punishment too much, Miss Granger. You had better not slip up again, or I will think of something you may not enjoy as much."

He pulled me up roughly again, keeping me on his lap, but now I faced him. Waves of heat and desire coursed through my body as I pushed myself toward him, feeling his hardness through his robes. "Have we found something else you enjoy, Hermione?" He chuckled a little as he teased me, grabbing my waist and pulling my body as close to him as possible. "Who knew that our Head Girl could be so naughty?" At this he began nibbling my neck, trying to stimulate sensitive areas and force me to make a sound. I bit my lip until I tasted blood. 

"Trying to keep quiet, hmmm?" Snape mumbled against my neck. "You won't win this little game, girl. Not against me." He added light thrusting of his hips to his ministrations. My eyes rolled back as his hardness hit my most sensitive areas. Snape's hands moved from my backside up to my already rock-hard nipples. One little pinch was all it took.

"Ohhhh, _god_," I moaned, then froze and looked at my professor with wide eyes. "Oops!"

"That's right." Snape said as his wicked grin spread over his face again. "And as punishment, you get a detention. In the dungeons with me."

"Tonight?" I asked, hopeful that this pleasure might continue for a long time. Unfortunately, Snape shook his head, strands of hair brushing his cheeks. 

"No, not tonight. We will both be missed. You have friends who expect you to be in bed, and I have a headmaster to report to. Boxing Day. Nine PM. Don't be late." He lifted me up one last time and set me on my feet. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, then swept away in a cloud of black robes, leaving me breathless and full of questions.

Now, all I have to do is wait for my detention tomorrow night. This should be fun.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

24 December

Did not attend dance. Had encounter in library. Must relieve tensions immediately. Detention with Miss Granger, 9PM on the 26th.

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

25 December

I am a very bad man. Merry Christmas to me.

***

Hermione's Journal

26 December

Alright, today is the day. I can hardly wait until 9. I have bitten my fingernails down to nubs (not attractive!), owled everyone I know Christmas greetings, cleaned my dorm, practiced my broomstick skills with Harry and Ron, and even tolerated some "girl talk" with Lavender and Parvati. Ron keeps trying to talk to me privately. He says he has a "special gift" to give me. Only five more hours of avoiding Ron until I can have my private detention with Severus (I think that since the events of Christmas Eve, I have every right to call him by his first name, at least in my journal.)

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

26 December

I had to pay another visit to Madam Pomfrey tonight when I sustained nearly identical injuries to my hand as those of several weeks ago. I was heading downstairs to make sure my private quarters were ready for Miss Granger's further punishment, when I caught her engaging in some more-than-friendly activity with Mr. cocksucker Weasley. The little SLUT had the nerve to try to _apologize_ to me. Needless to say, I told her that her detention was cancelled, and I retreated to my rooms where my hand mysteriously collided with the wall of my bedchamber. Now I am nursing an entire bottle of "Ogden's Cheapest". I wouldn't want to waste any of the good stuff on a little whoring bitch like Hermione Granger. 

***

Hermione's Journal

26 December (continued)

I think my life is officially ruined. I managed to make it to almost 8:30 before I got too anxious and had to go ahead to the dungeons. Ron offered to walk me down, and as I couldn't think of a good reason why he shouldn't, I said OK. Big mistake. When we were almost there, having walked in awkward silence through most of the castle, he suddenly said he wanted to give me my gift, then pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I was too shocked to move for a few seconds, but that was all it took to turn my perfect holidays into the WORST day of my life. Snape walked up, and saw me kissing Ron. And I was on my way to a romantic rendezvous with Snape! The look in his eyes broke my heart, then to top it all off, he cancelled my detention. I managed to hold the tears in on the way back to Gryffindor Tower, but as soon as I got to my bed, I cried for ages. It's 2 am now, and I still can't stop thinking about how Severus hates me and thinks I'm a slut. I wish I had some alcohol, even butterbeer. 

***

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

27 December

This has been quite an exhausting day. After I caught Miss Granger in the aforementioned act, I polished off my bottle of firewhiskey and dozed off in front of the fire. I was surprised by a loud and insistent knock on my door at about three in the morning. I could not imagine who had the utter gall and nerve to disturb me at such an hour, but I, in a half-drunken and half-asleep state, opened the door anyway. 

Needless to say, I was quite shocked to see Miss Granger standing there in a rather unattractive flannel nightgown, her hair disheveled, and her face red and tearstained. I fought the urge to slam the door in her face, but some scrap of compassion (or drunkenness) led me to allow her into my sitting room. She helped herself to one of the chairs in front of the fire, and began to sob loudly.

"Miss Granger, if you are here looking for my sympathy due to something that occurred between yourself and Mr. Weasley, then I will save you the trouble and escort you out this moment." This only caused her to increase the volume of her cries, and she looked at me with the most hateful expression I have ever seen grace her visage.

"How _dare_ you! What makes you think…." She took a shuddering breath, trying to compose herself. I sat in the chair across from her, offering a handkerchief from my pocket for her to wipe her _very_ runny nose. "Severus Snape, I came down here because I wanted you to know…." More sobs shook her frame, but I stayed aloof. She was lucky I was even letting her speak. "Professor, I know that what you saw in the hall today looked really bad. But I swear, that was all Ron's doing. You happened to walk by in the _one second_ that I was too shocked to move. But what do you think I was doing in the dungeons anyway? I was coming early to our appointment. It was all I could think about all day. Don't you remember what I told you in the library that day? That Ron kept coming on to me, but I loved somebody else? Well, you big dummy, that somebody else is YOU. And I really can't believe that you didn't know that, so why are you acting so…so…_male!!!_" She looked at me with those huge, red-rimmed cinnamon eyes as her hand began to fly up in a futile attempt to pull the words back into her mouth.

"Well, Miss Granger, if my maleness is in any state of question, perhaps I have need to prove it to you?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, hoping she would take this comment as forgiveness and understanding. The grin I received in return, one of absolute joy and infinite beauty, was enough to send liquid hot pulses flowing through my veins.

More on this later; just the act of recalling what happened next is enough to cause me to have to relieve some tensions.

*** 

Hermione's Journal

27 December

I didn't know it was 3 am, I swear. Severus, generous (or drunk?) as he was, actually let me in and gave me a chance to say my piece. I really bungled that one. I was so upset that I blurted out all my feelings for him. I even told him in no uncertain terms that I was in love with him. Well, I just knew that he was going to kick me out and report me to the Headmaster for that outburst. But do you know what he did? After letting me know that everything was alright, he kissed me gently, and told me I could sleep in his bed if I didn't want to go back to Gryffindor tower right away.

That got me all excited, so he showed me the way, and I crawled under the covers, trying to look as sexy as possible in my flannel nightgown and a bright red nose. Turns out, he had never intended to sleep in the bed _with _me, and he kissed me again and headed for the sofa. 

Well, I wasn't going to have any of that, so I waited until I thought he would be asleep, and I crept into his sitting room. I had to stop and look at him sleeping. His features are so much softer, almost boyish, when he doesn't look angry. Also, he didn't have his robes on, and I finally got to see at least a little bit of him unclothed. He's actually quite muscular, even if a little pale.

At this point, I had definite designs on that body. I stripped off the nightie, and cleared my throat, hoping that he might wake up easily. Apparently, Severus is a much deeper sleeper than I thought, though he did shift onto his back. This act exposed the fact that he was quite aroused. Maybe he was dreaming about me?? I decided to take advantage of this new…development, so I moved even closer to his sleeping form. I had a sudden inspiration, and reached for my wand (I had tucked it into my sock before I headed to the dungeons). A quick swish and flick, and Snape lay totally naked on the couch. 

Next, I decided to use…unorthodox means to wake up my darling Potions Master. I hovered over him, and quickly took him into my mouth. That definitely got a gasp out of him, so I continued, only stopping when I felt his long fingers tangle in my hair. 

"Miss Granger," he gasped, "Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?" I just smiled and gave him another lick. Snape growled and pulled me up rather violently as he moved himself into a sitting position. "Hermione, if you have any doubts about this you had better tell me immediately." He stared into my eyes, but I stared back just as steadily. Sure, I was a little nervous, but I was so turned on at that point I knew I couldn't back out. The sexual energy just _radiates_ off of that man.

Severus stood up and picked up his own wand from a side table, casting a spell to dress himself in full teaching robes. I must have looked really disappointed, because he looked at me and laughed, telling me that he had his reasons. He appraised my nearly-naked body, then cast another quick spell which transfigured my nightgown into a Gryffindor school uniform. 

"Get dressed and meet me in the bedchamber," Snape whispered as he strode past me. I gulped as I pulled on the tiny skirt, button-up shirt, knee-high stockings, red-and-gold trimmed sweater-vest, and Gryffindor tie. For good measure, I transfigured one of my socks into a Head Girl badge and pinned it to my uniform. Hey, if we're going to break a taboo, let's break a taboo!

Oh, darn it, Ron's knocking. I'll finish the rest of this story later.

*** 

The Secret Notes of Severus Snape

27 December (continued)

As I was writing earlier, Miss Granger was in my chambers in the wee hours of the morning, looking astoundingly vulnerable. To top it off, she had just confessed her love for me. Obviously, it took a great deal of self-control to keep from pouncing on her and ravaging her in the middle of my sitting room, but I took the honourable route, considering her emotional state, and managed to send her off to sleep (in my bed) with little ado. 

I managed to push her out of my mind temporarily, dozing off on the couch. I was awakened, however, in a most exciting and agreeable manner. At this point, I knew that there was no turning back on this road Miss Granger and I had started down, but I gave her one last chance to back out. When she stayed, her eyes full of lust, I was not going to spare her any of my perverse fantasies. I dressed in complete teaching garb and transfigured her terrible nightgown into a Gryffindor uniform, telling her to meet me in the bedchamber at her leisure. 

Meanwhile, I set about creating my fantasy setting. I cast a complicated glamour as the setting for our tryst which caused my bedchambers to appear like the Potions classroom. The bed looked just like my desk, but still felt as soft as the actual mattress. I leaned against the bed-desk and put on my best teacherly sneer. 

When Hermione entered the room, the look of shock on her face was delightful. I did notice that she had somehow transfigured herself a Head Girl badge, the little minx. Apparently, she was up for this game as well. 

"Miss Granger," I addressed her in my classroom tone. "You are late." 

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she replied, widening her eyes. "I…I forgot my quill and had to rush back…." So she had easily caught on. Excellent.

"No excuses, Miss Granger!!" I strode closer to her. "You are very close to being reported to the Headmaster!"

"Oh, no! But then, but then I might not get to be Head Girl anymore!"

"You ought to be more careful to show up on time if you care so much for this badge," I reached out and pulled the badge, which in turned pulled the sweater, and then Hermione, closer to me. 

"I'm so sorry," she seemed close to tears. What an excellent actress my little Hermione is. "I'll do anything!"

After this point, the exact words spoken are unclear to me. What I do remember, however, is that I found myself on my desk, a very sexy Hermione Granger sitting on top of me. She had her shirt unbuttoned, Gryffindor tie hanging loose, and that little gray skirt pushed up around her thighs. She had also begun to unbutton my robes. 

As she caressed my chest and sides, I lost the concentration required to keep up the classroom appearance, and the dungeon walls and desk shimmered out of existence, leaving the two of us on my bed. 

I could not take waiting for her any longer, so I used my last bit of presence of mind to cast the spell to disrobe us. Then my world faded into awareness of _her_ and warmth and softness and in and out and nibbling and sweating and whispers and Hermione. 

*** 

Hermione's Journal

1 January

Well, I must say that this last year, especially these past few months, have been probably the most interesting of my life. So, to welcome in this new, wonderful year, I'm going to make some resolutions:

Get the most NEWTs out of my class. Learn to fly better. Beat Ron at chess. Get Severus up to the Head Girl's rooms…. 

I'm pretty sure that number one will be no problem, but 2 and 3 I'm not so sure about. Number 4 on the other hand…I think I'll be completing that one tonight!


End file.
